Black Moon
by Winged and Dangerous
Summary: This takes place in New Moon, when Bella finds Edward's meadow, and starts crying. Laurent walks into the meadow and this is what happens. Only the wolves are a little late this time.
1. Laurent?

**_This takes place in New Moon, when Bella finds Edward's meadow, and starts crying. Laurent walks into the meadow and this is what happens._**

* * *

"Laurent?" The vampire turned around and smiled at me. But it wasn't a friendly smile. I couldn't place it though… "Bella? Is that you? Well look at that, it is. Where are the Cullens? I would think that they wouldn't want you out here alone where you could get hurt." The Cullens. Again the simple mention of them had me struggling not to just fall over crying. It felt as if I was being sucked into a black hole…again. There's only so much I can take today before I brake. Laurent looked at me expectantly. Oh right he asked me a question. "They're here somewhere." I knew not to say I was here alone. "They decided to give me a brake from all their supervision so they should be little whiles off from here." I was depressed but not suicidal. There was something off about Laurent that I couldn't place.

"Are they?" He took a step towards me and I automatically stepped back. In the back of my mind I heard my imaginary Edward growl. But I was too focused on trying to figure out what was wrong here. "I don't hear them. It seems you're alone." Darn his vampire senses! I forgot about those. He took another step forward but I was frozen. I knew what was wrong now. His eyes.

His eyes were black with just the hint of red. He's hungry. And that smile. It's an evil smile. He was going to eat me! "Well maybe they were a little more off then I thought. I should get going; they're probably worried about me by now if they went that far off." I said all of this in a hurried voice while I was turning around. But he was faster.

"What, leaving already? That won't do. I say we continue our little reunion with a snack." He was looking pointedly at a big vain in my neck while he said this. I couldn't help but cringe. He just smiled. This was now a predator and prey scenario. One that ended with my beautiful meadow becoming my deathbed. I guess it would be a good place to die. I just realized something; everything big happens to me in the woods. When he and I admitted our feelings for each other, our first kiss, the James incident, when he left me, and now my death. I'm sure more happened; I just can't think straight with Laurent walking towards me, murder evident in his eyes.

"Now don't worry. This will be quick and hardly painful. Especially compared to what Victoria had in mind. Hmmm she'll be very disappointed that I'll kill you before she can get her hands on you." The Edward in my mind screamed at me to stall in any way possible. "Yes she will. Think about her. She'll be very mad at you for taking the only thing she wants away from her." "Yes. But I haven't hunted in weeks. It's a very surprising coincidence finding you here, and your blood just smells divine. If I had been well fed it may have turned out different. But I'm afraid we'll have to continue with snack time."

He stalked forward and took me in his arms. His cold touched reminded me of him. I wanted to cry again but couldn't bring myself to. I was in the arms of death and surprisingly I felt content. Like I wanted this to happen. How can it be? Maybe all the depression has finally gotten to me. Maybe I've become suicidal? It's possible. With all I've been through I'm surprised I haven't followed in Esme's footsteps and jumped off a cliff. But right now, awaiting death in the arms of a vampire so much like my love, I feel only relief and contentment. Relief that my sorry excuse for a life is finally over, and contentment being the fact that I'm dyeing in the arms of a vampire.

I closed my eyes and waited for it all to be over. I felt the touch of his icy lips on my neck as I lye waiting in his arms. They reminded me so much of Edward. The name broke through the walls I've built. I decided I could handle the pain of remembering once more before my time was up. Edward, Edward, Edward, my love. My one and only true love. How I miss him so! If only he loved me like I did him. Then I could be in his arms now, having him kiss me, and hold me, not in the arms of a killer vampire, who is going to suck the blood out of my helpless body.

But he doesn't love me. Only in my imagination. And that will never be enough for such a selfish creature as me. I felt Laurent's teeth sink into my skin and instantly felt fire running through my body. As he began sucking the life out of me I could hear the faint rustle of the bushes behind me. I fell to ground as Laurent backed away. What is he dong?

I turned my head just enough to see large wolves coming into the clearing. The russet colored one looked familiar but I didn't have time to think of him anymore as he rocketed through the trees after a retreating Laurent. I barley saw the other wolves leave when I surrendered to the darkness.


	2. Burning Alive

**_Hey! You guys are so awsome! I was going to post this chapter when I got more reviews but Black Moon is on the favorites list of four authors so I thought I would give this to you guys since I'm so happy! You can thank Alisha1375, MirandaCullen223, PJJ0930, and Rierse!_**

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of being burned alive. It literally felt as if I was being burned from the inside out. I realized that I was becoming a vampire almost instantly. It seems ironic. I'm finally getting what I wanted at the worst possible time.

It was the same thing hour after hour. Or was it day after day? It could have been months for all I know. All I could think of was the fire that just kept growing inside of me. It was slowly residing into my heart. I could feel it closing in on it. I wanted to protect my helpless heart. It was doing everything it could to keep me alive, but it was no use. In the end I would die one way or another. I screamed out in pain once again. I've only made some noise with the fear that someone would find me. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. They might kill me, thinking I was dangerous or dying already.

That idea humored me. Killing a vampire? Such a pitiful idea. But I still didn't want anyone trying. They would just hurt themselves. Look at me? Only three quarters vampire and already arrogant. The fire continued to attack my heart, causing me to completely forget what I was thinking about moments ago.

The last bit of fire subsided and I sat up. Everything was so much clearer. And the smells! They were so overwhelming. Just then a breeze blew a new scent my way. It smelled like…human?

The scent was utterly disgusting. I thought it would smell much better. I went to check if it was indeed a human.

I came upon a hiking trail to see a lone human walking up the hill. I took another sniff and almost gagged. It smelt horrid! I thought humans were supposed to smell good! I was supposed to want to eat them not gag on their scent! Wait…speaking of eating humans… I checked my throat and there was no ache. No burn, no thirst, no nothing. I didn't want blood in the slightest bit. But I did want a hamburger. Strange.


	3. Expect The Unexpected

**_Again, you guys are so awsome! Black Moon is on the favorites list of six authors! How amazing is that! Well it is to me. I get easily excited. I'm updating really early so I hope you guys are happy! : )_**

* * *

50 years later

Turns out my powers were shielding and seeming to be human. I can block any power that has to do with my mind and I can block other people using my mental shield. Then I also have the power of appearing human. As in I look, smell, and eat like a human. Although I act like a vampire in every other way, if I just pretend to go to the bathroom every once in a while, remember to do things slow, and breathe I seem completely human.

Right now I'm going to Forks High. That's right I'm back in Forks. I feigned my disappearance and moved around a lot but now I'm back. Although you may recognize me as Angel Moonstone if you're talking about me to the people here. I'm seventeen, new to town, and living with my aunt, Lucy Moonstone, close by town. AKA I appear seventeen, but I'm sixty-seven, this is my returning trip to Forks, and I'm living in a cottage I found in the woods by myself.

I walked up the steps to Forks High for my first day of school. This will be very boring.

I was so right. I knew everything and now I am happy to say it's finally lunch. I took a seat in a corner and ate my food. Once I was done I started reading Romeo and Juliet. I know what you're thinking. "Doesn't that remind you of Edward?" And yes it does. But I've come to terms with my situation. Edward doesn't love me, I will always love him and no one else, and I'll never see him again. Done deal. I heard someone walk over to my table and looked up. I swear if it's Mike's son I will hurt him. He already flirted with me through all three of my first classes. And I thought Mike was annoying.

But it wasn't Mike's kid. It was Edward. "Bella?" I stared wide eyed at him. What was happening? I wasn't supposed to see him again! "I'm sorry miss. It's just that you remind me of an old friend of mine." A look of pain flitted in his eyes before he got it under control. "An old friend or an ex-girlfriend?" "She can't be Bella." He said this so low that if I was human I never would have heard it. I could barley hear it as is. "I can and I am." I stood up to look him in the eyes.

He looked completely shocked. "How can it be?" "Laurent." A look of anger filled his features. "Bastard." "Maybe we should talk about this later? People are staring." He took a quick look around before he answered me. "Yeah. We're staying at our old house. Come by after school." "Okay." He looked like he wanted to kiss me but decided not to.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. All I could think about was Edward. Did he decide he loves me again? Will we get back together? Get of a hold of yourself Bella! He doesn't love you. He made that perfectly clear the day he left. But then why did he come up to me? Ugh!


	4. The Blackest Kind of Blasphemy

I hesitantly waked up the steps to The Cullen house. I didn't even have chance to knock on the door before I was hugged by an over enthusiastic Alice.

"Hey Alice." "Hey Bella! Okay I know you want to talk to Edward so we all decided to leave. We're going hunting. Everyone else left but I just had to say hi." With that she gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I walked into the living room and sat next to Edward on the couch.

"Hey." "Hey. So what happened?" "I was looking for our meadow and found it and a little surprise. The surprise being that Laurent got there a little while after I did. He was hungry and wanted my blood. I tried to stall him but it didn't work. While he was drinking my blood a bunch of werewolves came into the meadow though. They chased Laurent out and I haven't seen him since."

I didn't say anything about my melt down or me wanting to die. I didn't think he would want to hear about that. But he saw there was something I wasn't telling him. "What else happened?" "Nothing important." "What happened Bella? You need to tell me." His voice was stern like it always was when I wouldn't tell him something before. Before. That word echoed in my head. Before he decided he didn't love me.

I couldn't help it after that though. I snapped. "I don't need to tell you anything Edward. You're not part of my life anymore. You walked out of it the day you said you didn't love me! Now go hassle your distractions and leave me alone!" I got up and raced out the door. On my way out I saw all the Cullens running towards the house. "Bella! Wait!" I rushed past Alice and ignored her plead. I had to go home.

As I was running I faintly heard Alice and Edward in the back round. "You idiot! Why did you say that to her? Go after her!" Edward had been in a trance like state after I yelled at him and was just now snapping out of it. I heard him running after me and just poured on the speed. But I heard him catching up to me. Why did he have to be the fastest runner?

Just as I was getting to my house I was grabbed around the waist by none other than Edward. I turned to him dry sobbing. "What do you want?" "I'm sorry Bella. But I do love you and I want to be back in your life." "What?"

"I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't love you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. My heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years, but this was different. It was like my heart was gone—like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you."

So he does love me.


	5. What Happened?

**_Hey! I'm so happy! Black Moon was added to the community Delicious BellaxJasper Fics! Some of you were wondering about Jasper though. Don't worry this is a JasperxBella story! Jasper just comes in later. : )_**

* * *

I looked into his eyes and found exactly what I have been looking for for the past fifty years. I found Edward looking at me with pure love in his eyes. "I love you too." I threw my arms around his neck and just held him to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

After our little reunion we went back to the house and found everyone else in the room. Alice walked up to me and smiled, obviously noting that I was sitting in Edward's lap while he was holding me. "So is everything okay between you too? Are you back together?" I looked at Edward and he looked hopeful. I took a deep breathe and pretended to think about it for a moment. Edward and everyone else suddenly looked worried. "Yes." With that one word everyone came to hug me.

Now we were sitting in the living room with everyone staring at me. I had to tell them my story. "When you left I wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't hang out with anyone, go out, or even talk if I had a choice." I was looking at Edward as I said this and he looked pained. His arms unconsciously tightened around me. I looked back at everyone else and saw they had the same look on their faces. "But after a while I started hanging out with Jacob Black." Edward's tight grip became a choke hold grip on me when I mentioned another guy. He was jealous.

"He helped me get back to my normal self. But I realized I was forgetting you all so I had to convince myself that you were real. I had to find something to remind myself. So I went looking for my meadow. At first I would go with Jake but one day I went on my own. That day I found it and something else. After I was there for a little while Laurent walked into the meadow." Edward's grip tightened yet again. I patted his arm and he loosened his grip.

"He was hungry when he walked in and I got scarred. So I started stalling him. But it wasn't enough. He started drinking my blood when about five werewolves came into the meadow. They ran after Laurent and I haven't seen him since. Turns out those werewolves were Jake and his pack. I never saw Jake again either." I heard gasps from everyone and a growl from Edward. Rosalie spoke up next. "Do you have any powers?" I smiled. "Yes. My first power is…" "Wait! First power?!" Emmett shouted out and stood up in his seat. "Yes. My first power is that I am a mental shield. No powers that have to do with my mind work on me and I can shield others as well. My second power…" Emmett interrupted me again, "Wait. Why do you look and smell human?" "If you would stop interrupting me I would tell you." He smiled sheepishly and looked at the ground. "My second power is to appear human." I heard more gasps and smiled, pleased with myself. "I seem human as in I look, smell, and eat like a human. Although I act like a vampire in every other way, if I just pretend to go to the bathroom every once in a while, remember to do things slow, and breathe I seem completely human. Oh and human blood repulses me as does animal blood."

I looked back at Edward and saw just how shocked he was. "But something else happened between then and now." Edward seemed to come back to reality and seemed worried again. "What happened?" "Victoria happened."


	6. I Can't Date A Felon

**_Sorry for the wait. I usually update twice every weekend but I forgot to. _**

* * *

"What do you mean Victoria happened?" I took a deep breathe. "Victoria discovered she had another power. She joined the Volturi and befriended almost everyone there. Seeing that she wasn't alone she came after me. But I won. The Volturi heard and I had to go to them to discuss, as they put it, the matter at hand. When I got there we discussed the Victoria situation and they voted a very reasonable punishment to them. A life for a life. I was to be killed as soon as possible." I heard gasps and smirked about the next part. "I told them that I wasn't ready to die…" "I always knew you were a smart ass." "Emmett." I gave him a look that said, "Shut up," and it did its job.

"They told me I didn't have a choice and I told them that actually I do. My choices were to die, fight, or run. They asked me what choice I made, a little hesitantly I might add, and I told them that if they knew anything at all it wouldn't take very long to figure it out. Then I ran. I made it past everybody and have been running ever since." I looked at everybody and they looked completely shocked. I saved Edward for last and he seemed to be deciding something.

"Bella?" "Yes." I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say next. "I'm so very sorry but I can't date a felon or associate with one at all. I'm not about to get myself killed protecting you." I looked at him stunned and confused. "You risked it before." "But we're talking about the Volturi. This is huge. My whole family could be killed if we try to protect you!" That hit me hard. His family. They're my family too and he doesn't have the right to make decisions for them. But most importantly; I thought he loved me.

"I don't get it. You said all that stuff to me five minutes ago and now you say that you can't be with me because I made a couple of mistakes." "They're very dangerous mistakes Bella." "No. I take that back. Those weren't mistakes. They were decisions that landed me in an uncomfortable position. The only mistake I ever made was loving you." I got up and walked to the front door while I still had my dignity left.

"Oh and Edward?" He looked at me and he looked hurt. Good for him. "I almost forgot to tell you what with your big confession, I met up with the Volturi recently and they let me off the hook. So I'm not a felon. Bye!" I said the last part all peppy and turned on my heel to leave.

Too bad I wasn't the only person with that idea. The rest of the family left the house too. I heard Alice calling me but I didn't listen. I had to get out of here. Edward just made me look like a fool! He confesses his undying love for me and then turns around and says that we can't be together because some important acting people want me dead. Sure he'd protect me from a vampire tracker and his physcotic girlfriend but he won't stay around when some important looking, cloaked, vampires are after me. He really loves me!

* * *

**_Hey! Jasper will be here in the next chapter, but until you review he will be kept hostage in my document manager. : )_**


	7. What Are Friends For?

**_Drum roll please...And welcome Jasper!_**

* * *

I ended up running into the forest and sitting on a log. I had to think. I thought about my life before Edward, when I was dating Edward, and after I was dating Edward. Those all had very different genres. But I concluded one thing that I thought I had concluded before but was wrong, I was over Edward. I know I was just going to start going out with him again but after thinking about it I don't love Edward anymore. I would like to be friends but I don' t love him.

When I was human I was always afraid of doing something stupid around Edward. Of making him think less of me. I was always so worried about being Edward's perfect girl I couldn't be myself. But in the end it didn't matter. He didn't love me forever like he said he would.

I almost believed all the stuff he said to me too. I was so ignorant! From now on I'm going to forget Edward and start living life the way I want to. I'm going to be me and have fun doing it. And not even Edward can stop me.

After my little break through I heard someone coming. It didn't smell like Edward.

A few seconds later Jasper came through the bushes. I was surprised to say the least. "Hi Bella. I thought you could use some comforting from someone who knows what your going through." "What are you talking about Jasper?" "I thought Alice loved me but after your birthday party she told me she couldn't be with someone like me and we split up." I gasped.

Jasper and Alice are over? Poor Jasper. I walked over and gave him a hug. He hesitated but hugged back. "I guess we're both not good enough." He nodded slightly and hugged harder.

After a couple of minutes we broke the hug and sat down on the log I was sitting on. "It must be hard living with them?" "Yeah. But I have no where else to go." I thought about that for a second and had an idea. "You could come live with me." He looked surprised at what I said but the surprise wore off and he thought about it. "That would be really nice Bella. Thank you." "No problem Jasper. What are friends for?" He smiled when I said we were friends and we walked back to the Cullen house to get his things.


	8. Impressions

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put Black Moon on their favorite stories list, and put Black Moon on their alert list! I really didn't think so many people would like Black Moon. Anyway here is chapter eight! : )_**

* * *

We walked through the forest and finally made it to the Cullen house. There was no one in the living room so I hung out in there. Jasper was upstairs packing when Edward entered the room. "Hello Bella." "Hi Edward." He came over and sat down next to me. I scooted away and Edward looked hurt.

"Bella I'm sorry for what I said, I was overreacting. We can still be together." "No Edward. We can't. It's over between us." I got up just as Jasper was coming down the stairs and we headed towards the door. Edward looked at us questionably and then gasped.

He glared at Jasper and Jasper smirked. It looked like Edward was reading Jasper's mind. I wonder what he was thinking. Jasper sensed my curiosity and gave me a look that said, "I'll tell you later." I shrugged and continued out the door.

On the run to my house Jasper and I talked. Turns out we have a lot in common. Once we got to my house I showed Jasper his room and he started unpacking. Luckily I had three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room that I turned into a game room in my two story cottage.

I settled down on the couch and continued to read Withering Heights. I took a few mementoes from my room before I faked my death. Jasper came downstairs after a couple of chapters and sat down next to me. "Hey." "Hey."

Jasper pulled out a book and we both read in silence. Jasper finished his book shortly after I finished mine and we started to talk. I can sense a great friendship between us already. We have so much in common it's scary.

We talked through the night and morning came quicker than I would have liked. "Are you going to school Jasper?" "Yes I'm a freshman, you?" "Me too! Come on we have to go get ready." I grabbed Jasper's hand and felt electric currents run through me. I ignored it and continued upstairs.

I got ready and headed downstairs to meet Jasper by the door. We rode to school in his car and talked until school started. We didn't have any classes together so I only got to see him at lunch.

At lunch we talked until it was time to go and headed off in different directions. On my way to class I noticed Edward. He looked broken and sad. I felt pity for a second before I remembered what he said to me. Then I walked away without giving him a second glance.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I found myself wanting to be with Jasper. To sit on the couch with him and just talk the whole night away. Jasper made quite the impression on me.

After school my wish came true. We sat on the couch and just talked. I knew inviting him to live with me was a good idea. Not to mention the fact that I might have a crush on him. Good thing I know how to hide my feelings. Or at least, I think I can.


	9. Not To Mention

Two Months Later

It's been two months since Jasper moved in with me and I now know that I'm in love with him. We've been inseparable since he moved in and I guess I just fell in love. I don't think Jasper loves me back though so I'm not going to say anything. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

We were on the couch talking at the moment. I seem to be here a lot lately. We were talking about school when the subject moved to boys. "Bella I wish you could see yourself clearly. You're beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and great to be around. Every boy at school is in love with you." "What?" Every boy? "Yes. It's so frustrating! When I'm around you all I feel from the boys near us is lust! It drives me crazy!" Wow. I knew if I was still human I would be redder than a tomato.

"Not to mention…" Jasper looked like he said to much and abruptly stopped talking. "Not to mention what Jasper?" I looked at him seriously and he sighed. "Not to mention it frustrates me even more knowing that I'm one of the boys in love with you.

I completely froze out of shock and stared at Jasper. He started to get up and I snapped out of it. I had been holding back my feelings of love for him and after hearing that I let them go. Jasper seemed shocked for a moment and then sat back down. "I love you too Jasper." The smile on his face was wider than I have ever seen it.

He pulled me into a kiss and I could feel the happiness radiating off of him. His kiss was nothing like Edward's. Edward's kisses were always careful and hesitant. Jasper's kiss was passionate yet gentle. Sweet yet urgent. After he saw I was kissing back the kiss relaxed.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. "I love you." "I love you too." And for the rest of the night we tried something different. We didn't talk all night like usual. We kissed all night. And let me tell you, I liked it much better than talking.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry that my chapters have been short and so is this one but they're together! Yah! : )_**


	10. Poetry

**_Hello my faithful readers! I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short but I update twice a week so I'm hoping that will make up for it. Insert puppy dog eyes._**

* * *

At school everybody stared at us. Jasper always had his arm around my waist and I saw all the jealous looks. From the boys and the girls. But the look that struck me the most was Edward's. He looked happy. And not just that; he had his arm around Alice's waist.

I was surprised but happy. Alice was my best friend and I'm glad she's happy and Edward…Well I'm glad Alice is happy. Jasper looked at me in shock and I just shrugged. I knew no more then he did. But I really didn't care. I had Jasper and that's all that mattered.

We walked to class together and sat at our seats. Jasper had somehow managed to get his schedule changed to match mine exactly. I really didn't want to know so I didn't ask.

Class started and we looked at our English Literature teacher. "Class we are starting a poetry assignment this week. We will be studying love poetry." I heard moans from most of the class but I just looked at Jasper. He looked just as happy as me.

"Now pick your partner and grab some poetry books from my library. You will have to pick your favorite love poem and write a short summary on why that is your favorite. Then you will have to read your partners poem and write a short summary on why you think it is their favorite. Get going."

I looked at Jasper and he pulled out two poetry books from his bag. I looked at him questionably and he shrugged. "I knew what we were doing in class so I brought some of our poetry books from home." "Good idea." I smiled at him and took one of the books.


	11. Tears Of Love

**_Since the last chapter was so short I decided to update again today! Please hold your applause until the end of the chapter. : )_**

* * *

I started reading through the book and found many wonderful poems. But one stuck out the best. "How you found your poem darlin'?" I looked up at Jasper and smiled. "Yes. How about you?" "Yes. Want to hear it?" I nodded my head and he started reading.

"For you I would climb  
The highest mountain peak  
Swim the deepest ocean  
Your love I do seek.

For you I would cross  
The rivers most wide  
Walk the hottest desert sand  
To have you by my side.

For you are the one  
Who makes me whole  
You've captured my heart  
And touched my soul.

For you are the one  
That stepped out of my dreams  
Gave me new hope  
Showed me what love means.

For you alone  
Are my reason to live  
For the compassion you show  
And the care that you give.

You came into my life  
And made me complete  
Each time I see you  
My heart skips a beat.

For you define beauty  
In both body and mind  
Your soft, gentle face  
More beauty I'll ne'er find.

For you are the one  
God sent from above  
The angel I needed  
For whom I do love."

I smiled and I swear if I was human I would be crying. "Can I hear yours?" I nodded again and tried to find my voice.

"I don't think you will  
ever fully understand  
how you've touched my life  
and made me who I am.

I don't think you could ever know  
just how truly special you are  
that even on the darkest nights  
you are my brightest star.

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend  
how you've made my dreams come true  
or how you've opened my heart  
to love and the wonders it can do.

You've allowed me to experience  
something very hard to find  
unconditional love that exists  
in my body, soul, and mind.

I don't think you could ever feel  
all the love I have to give  
and I'm sure you'll never realize  
you've been my will to live.

You are an amazing person  
and without you I don't know where I'd be.  
Having you in my life  
completes and fulfills every part of me."  
I looked at Jasper and if he could cry I think he would be. This was a good day.


	12. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

I was sitting on the couch reading Withering Heights when Jasper walked into the room. "Hello darlin'." "Hey Jazzy." I smiled and put my book down. He seemed nervous for some reason. "Remember that day in English class when we had to pick our favorite love poems. It was the day after we admitted we loved each other." My smiled widened. That was such a great day.

"I remember." He sat down next to me and pulled out one of our poetry books. "I found another poem I liked and I wanted to read it to you." "Okay."

"A gentle word like a spark of light,  
Illuminates my soul  
And as each sound goes deeper,  
It's YOU that makes me whole

There is no corner, no dark place,  
YOUR LOVE cannot fill  
And if the world starts causing waves,  
It's your devotion that makes them still

And yes you always speak to me,  
In sweet honesty and truth  
Your caring heart keeps out the rain,  
YOUR LOVE, the ultimate roof

So thank you my Love for being there,  
For supporting me, my life  
I'll do the same for you, you know,  
My Beautiful, Darling Wife."

"But Jasper I'm not your wife?" "I was hoping we could change that." He got down on one knee and took out a little black box. I gasped and stared at him.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with my heart, mind, and soul. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Yes Jasper, I will." He put the ring on my finger and I pulled him into a kiss.

We then snuggled on the couch and I remembered another poem I read. "Jasper I just remembered another poem I liked. Can I read it to you?" He looked at me surprised. "Of course darlin'."

I reached for the book and flipped the pages until I found the poem. I didn't bother to memorize it before but I remembered part of it and it would be a perfect time to read it.

"Because of you  
my world is now whole,  
Because of you  
love lives in my soul.  
Because of you  
I have laughter in my eyes;  
Because of you  
I am no longer afraid of good-byes.  
You are my pillar  
my stone of strength,  
With me through all seasons  
and great times of length.  
My love for you is pure  
boundless through space and time,  
it grows stronger everyday  
with the knowledge that you'll always be mine.  
At the altar  
I will joyously say 'I do',  
for I have it all now  
and it's all because of you."

I looked up at Jasper and he was smiling from ear to ear. "I love you Bella." "And I love you Jasper."


	13. Wedding Day

**_This is the final chapter! I don't have any ideas for a sequel, but if you want one tell me. Any suggestions for a sequel are welcome. If I make a sequel I will put up the announcement as a new chapter in this story. Now on to the wedding!_**

* * *

Three Months Later

It's the day of the wedding and I'm standing outside the alter, waiting for my turn to walk down the ail. Alice is my maid of honor, Rosalie and Esme are bridesmaids, Emmett is going to walk me down the ail and then take his place as best man, Carlisle is the preacher, and Edward is in the audience. He and Alice are now in a steady relationship and I couldn't be happier.

We invited all the vampires the Cullen's know to the wedding along with the werewolves of La Push. I found out Jacob was one of them and once we got over the whole we're supposed to be mortal enemies' thing, we became close friends.

The music started and I headed out to face my future. When I stepped out I only noticed Jasper. He looked amazing in his black suite, white shirt, black shoes, and messy hair. I can't believe he's mine.

Once I got to him I was passed off from Emmett to Jasper. "You look beautiful darlin'." "You too." "Do you Isabella Swan take Jasper Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "And do you Jasper Whitlock take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Jasper pulled me into a kiss before Carlisle was even done with his sentence. Jasper was now officially mine. And I had the diamond ring to prove it.


End file.
